Life's Lesson
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]There are many lessons to learn in life, but some are more difficult than others.


**A/N: **Decided to write a short story since I haven't done that in awhile.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the rights to this plot, so back off.

**Summary: **There are many lessons to learn in life, but some are more difficult than others. Kouga/Kagome

**Rating:** PG (K+)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Information: **_italicized words are flashbacks _

**Life's Lesson  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Kagome sat before the campfire deep in thought, the slight snores of her comrades unheard as the world she was wrapped up in twirled tighter about. Her grim expression resembled nothing like the torrent of thoughts that barraged her cluttered mind. So many things were occurring too fast for her, things that she hadn't meant, hadn't wanted to happen. And everything, everything was her fault.

8888888888888

_A whirlwind of dust and debris filled her vision as the group came to a halt. Smiling despite the fear of a spiteful reunion, Kagome walked closer to the wolf prince who stood regally before her visage. His gleaming brown hair, slightly disheveled because of his run; his cobalt eyes mischievously looking at the small band with humor. _

_Strolling towards him, Kagome greeted him warmly, much like she did whenever she came across her once upon a time captor. It had been many years since that day, and through the trials, the two had become close friends, a friendship she cherished more and more with each visit._

_Despite his interest in her, Kagome knew that a good and pure heart lay dormant inside his chest, a side of him that he only decided to show whenever she pressed him for it. His character made her want to be around him all the more, and she couldn't help the excited note that took to her voice every time the tornado that announced his arrival came into view. _

_Kagome felt flustered as soon as she felt his arm clamp around her, and the heated glares of her silver haired comrade as they strolled over to a pile of stones. As soon as they sat though, all worried washed away, and the future miko sat to telling him of their adventures since his absence, her constant giggle making the youkai smile._

_Kouga enjoyed listening to her voice as she told stories of her time, and this one. How her chocolate eyes would light up every time she told him of a defeat she was responsible for. Or when she would save another living soul from death. How her pink lips moved every time she told him of another horrid plot conceived by Naraku to take her life or one of her friends'._

"_Kouga, where's Ginta and Hakaku?" Kagome looked about the horizon, not spotting the two wayward youkai who she had grown to love dearly._

"_They're a few miles back, they decided to make camp, worthless," smiling dangerously, one fang protruding from under his upper lip._

"_Oh, I was hoping to visit with them as well," Kagome looked down at her lap sadly, wishing that the two brothers had joined their leader. "Please have them come along next time, I do miss them."_

"_Kagome, that's why I have come, I want you to come with me. Come with me back to the den where you are safe, I do not trust you safety with the mutt any longer," a deep growl from the silver haired hanyou echoed off the cliffs._

"_Kouga, I'm perfectly fine, Inuyasha would never let anything happen to me," Kagome glared at the wolf in anger, wishing he would refrain from injuring the hanyou's pride at least once._

"_You heard her wolf turd, so get the hell outta here," Inuyasha shoved the wolf youkai, and Kagome knew that things were only going to get worse from here on out._

_Tears rolled down her porcelain face, Kouga believed heartedly still that she loved him as he loved her. She knew that things had to end, but Kagome also knew, which seemed to be the most prominent thing in her mind, that if she said the words that needed to be uttered, then the already fragile friendship she held with the wold would most likely be shattered. And though this was true, she knew that she loved the hanyou, not the proud youkai before her. _

"_Kouga, please, stop this," Kouga ceased his movements staring at the raven haired woman in curiosity._

_Her crestfallen face made him shutter in dread, those deep chocolate eyes speaking what her lips could not. He felt his heart break slowly, dying away in a pit of decay as each silent whisper reached him. Kouga had never felt such heartache, such a deep ache deep inside his bones that though he wasn't visibly injured, he still ached physically._

_Turning around, his head bowed, he ignored the victory filled eyes of the dirty hanyou, he ignored the guilty glances of the one he loved gave. He looked pass the monk and slayer's pity filled faces as they felt their hearts ache for his. Kouga also watched the emerald eyes of the one the dirty dog belittled stare up at him in a gaze that was hard to conjure. _

_Kagome watched him speed out of sight, her mind, body, and soul aching for his return, though she knew that there would not be one. He was gone, gone from her life for the rest of her eternity, and perhaps much longer. The friend, the confidant that she loved as any friend should, had walked out of her life for the final time, and she couldn't help but feel part of her was missing._

88888888888888888888

Kagome sighed, the warmth of the flames no longer working their magic. Internally the world was falling to pieces, her hope shattering further and further until it was nonexistent once more. She felt horrid, felt responsible for breaking three hearts in one swing. In one mighty mistake, she, Kagome, the one known too never walk on anybody, had become a heartbreaker.

Folding her knees up to her chest, and hugging the small kit at her side closer, Kagome thought back to the other time. The other memory that plagued her both night and day. The past that destroyed her chances with a love, the reason why she was not laying by Inuyasha's side in his arms, atop his chest, with visions of the future dancing behind her lids. She hadn't meant it, it was simply a closure, but either way, it had happened, and she felt that fate had somehow found it humorous to destroy her little by little.

888888888888888888888

_Kagome's muscles ached with fatigue as the stone steps seemed to become steeper and steeper with each new trek she made. Another day of school had passed, and the ever present fact rang true time and time again. Though she tried, she continuously fell further and further behind the rest of her class. Slowly slipping until every exam she participated in plummeted downwards until she was sure that she had reached the bottom._

_Crumpling the most recent failure, Kagome pulled the strap of her pack further on her shoulder, securing it until it no longer threatened to plummet off. Her mind, so consumed with depressing thoughts such as grades and school, she never heard, nor saw, the brown headed boy that stood patiently at the top of the stairs, that is, until she ran head first into him._

_Falling backwards, Kagome awaited for the cold pavement, but was pleasantly surprised to find that a pair of hands had grasped her arms in time. Smiling thankfully, she felt his hold slip away, allowing her time to reorder herself from her earlier happening. _

"_Thanks Hojo," muttering her sentence, she was surprised the boy could hear her words, let alone understand them._

"_You're quite welcome Kagome," he bowed slightly, and smiled, showing off his perfectly polished teeth to the gleaming sun._

_Fidgeting uncomfortably, Kagome wasn't sure how to get rid of her problem, not wanting to be rude. Smiling tentatively, and twisting the fabric of her green ruffled skirt between her nimble fingers. Her cheeks were flushed, the heat was proof enough of that, and the young woman knew it was because of the heated gaze the boy before her was freely showing._

_Sighing, and looking up at his chocolate orbs, Kagome felt her world become even more problem filled. The feelings that welled in his depths were something real, something she had experienced more than once in her life, and so she sympathized with the poor man. She knew, no matter his feelings, she could never love him in return, not the kind of love that he wanted and deserved._

_Closing her eyes, Kagome thought back to the other heart she had just broken, the other person she had shattered and how awful she felt then, and still. No matter what passed after that it seemed, that the image would not leave her be. He was so kind, arrogant yes, she would definitely give him that, but he had a gentle heart that he showed only to her. And she, the one he trusted the most, and betrayed him for what he considered a worthless half breed._

"_Hojo, I think we need to talk," taking his hand in her's, and leading him to the Sacred Tree, the duo both sat dutifully beneath its branches._

_Moments ticked on as each remained silent, one pondering the situation at hand, and the other curious to the other's sudden mood. The air thickened, both could feel it, the oxygen becoming denser and denser as the oblivious one realized with a growing dread that this moment in time would not work out to the benefit._

"_Listen, Hojo, I think, through the help of my friends, you have come up with the wrong idea," the fearful glances the boy was giving the young miko made her feel lower and lower with each word. "Do you think, just maybe, that we could just be friends?"_

"_Kagome, ...I," his dark eyes searched her own, and before she knew what was happening, his lips had covered her's, dominating her for moments on end._

_He pulled away even before her brain kicked in, the cheeky smile upon his angelic face something to be remembered. Though heartbreak shone through, his mouth slightly pouty, his face was alight with mischief. Perhaps, Kagome thought, this wouldn't be as bad._

"_Hojo?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, raising one of her delicate eyebrows as she searched his face for answers._

"_Don't worry Kagome, just one for the road," smiling in return, and standing with him at her side, she gently got on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly on the cheek._

"_What was that for?" he held his hand against the touched cheek, a blush on his pale flesh._

"_For free. It was for being so sweet, you really are one in a million, and will make someone a wonderful boyfriend," he grinned at this, and patting her on the head in a fashion met for friends, he walked away, his shoulders hunched, the only clue that he was a broken man._

8888888888888888888888888888

Kagome trapped some of her straying locks behind her ear, remembering that day. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Hojo, who had crushed on her since grade school,had, for what she knew of her past situation, had let her go. It had, though he had not dwelled, made her feel all the worse. Kind and sweet, he was the perfect catch for most girls, but just not for her.

Sobbing slightly, and staring forlornly at the sleeping couple that slept just out of the fire's glow, Kagome wondered if it hadn't happened, if maybe, just maybe she could have been the one in that situation. Inuyasha was happy, and she was happy because of it, but was it so wrong that she felt envious, that she was selfish enough to want an embrace much like that.

Kagome looked at her hands once more, who was she kidding, she didn't even have the same strength of feelings for the hanyou like before. She loved him, she always would, he was her first love, but now, as the days, and months ticked by, feelings that were familiar and so foreign were creeping to the surface. Emotions for someone that she had thought would never mean anything but a friend to her. But now, as she sat pondering, she wasn't so sure. Perhaps, she thought, that it wasn't something new, that it had always been there, but now that he was gone, it so much more evident.

He was handsome, and she had admired his physique so many times from afar, not letting him know just how much. His impressive grin made her flutter at the mere thought, how, without her recollection, had she fallen for someone like him? Smiling, Kagome, realized, though he was different, he and her former love had much in common, they were both sweet, especially when it was just her and him.

Trailing her eyes over the other couple, the ones that had supported her through it all, were snuggling closer as a cold northern wind ruffled her raven locks. Squeezing her arms closer together and blowing on her hands, Kagome drifted back to the night that the hanyou and her's hopes of being together were shattered.

He had seen the exchange between herself and Hojo right from when the first kiss had occurred. Being as dense as he could be, he hadn't picked up on the goodbyes that were being said. That night when she had returned through the well, the fight to end all fights had ensued. Curse words and thousands of sits had been the result. But the finale, oh the finale, when he, quite proud of himself, had strolled arrogantly up to the camp with Kikyou at his heels, she had lost it.

Kagome, thinking back to the following days, thought of the motherly figure who had cradled her as best she could as her grief spilled down her cheeks. Without Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango, the future miko knew that she would still be mourning her loss.

Biting back a choke, her mind flew once more, recollecting the moment after when she had recovered, resolved to continue on, only to be shattered by the idiot once more. Inuyasha, clueless as ever, and Kikyou, who still loathed her presence, had returned to the village, no one knowing they had gone, as mates. She had sobbed even longer than the first time, the others even more sympathetic, and Kikyou sneering with victory, while Inuyasha yelled at her to stop being so weak.

So they had took off, and now, seven months later, a baby soon to come, Kagome could finally say she was over that fool of a hanyou. It had taken many nights of tears, and thousands of cracks in the heart before she got there, but now, she was. Through all the toils, she was mended, her heart no longer screamed every time the duo huddle together, or gently kissed one another.

Watching the rising dawn upon the horizon, and listening to the rustling of her companions, Kagome rose once again, greeting a new day. Slipping silently back over to her sleeping bag, Shippo in her clutches, she gently slid beneath the covering. Yawning, and stretching, mimicking those that had slept through the night.

Greeting everyone once again, her cheerfulness something to be admired, Kagome strolled over to the slayer and monk, talking with the two with joy. Giggling at another one of the monk's misplaced hands, and laughing hysterically as the boomerang of lore came in contact with his cranium, the two friends set about making breakfast.

Fish, once more, since rivers were plentiful, was the only thing that the two had cooked in many weeks. Scowling as her stomach lurched at the frying meat, Kagome delicately chopped up some herbs she had collected along their journey. Many times as she strolled to the back of the group, would halt in mid stride, and gather precious plants that grew plentiful. She thanked Kaede each and everyday for her wonderful skills she passed down onto her.

Halting in mid chop, her head rising, Kagome looked to the west in curiosity. Two shards were moving rapidly towards them, speeding along the terrain until she was sure that she wouldn't even have time to utter her sentence before the youkai would be upon them.

Smiling though, realizing who they belonged too, the others watched in wonderment as the young woman stood abruptly and strolled to the edge of their camp. Her eyes were hopeful, her hands clasped together as a grin spread delicately across her alabaster face. The others could almost hear her squeal of delight as the famous tornado of dust came into view.

The growling of the inu hanyou went unnoticed by the miko as she watched with anticipation as the winds died down. And, between the still swirling debris, stood the impish wolf prince, his somber eyes meeting her own.

Before she, or any of the others knew what was happening, Kagome had lunged at the male, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and squeezing for all she was worth.

"Kouga, I missed you," her breath tickled his ear, and the slight breezed brought her intoxicating scent to his nose.

"I missed you too," his hug strengthened once the words were uttered, and smiling in his shoulder, Kagome felt the faded tears rise once more.

Pulling back, and looking into his cobalt orbs, Kagome felt the words catch in her throat, felt all the things that needed to be said give way. Wiping furiously at the crystalline streams that swam down her cheeks, she gently placed her hand in his, and smiled hopefully when his clawed hand squeezed her's in turn.

"Kouga, I," not knowing what to say, she thought of one phrase that had got her through it all. "Sometimes, when you love somebody, you have to let them go."

"I know, but Kagome, please," placing her finger over his lips, silencing the tirade that would follow.

"Shh, you didn't let me finish, and then again, sometimes you don't," Kagome heard the startled gasp of the others, but no longer cared.

Kagome felt the wolf pull her body to his, melding her form to his muscular one, fitting each curve where they were meant to be. His content growls vibrated from his chest and she felt the warmth of those sounds seep into her own. Tipping her head to the side, the pair met lips in a passionate kiss that started it all.

The world seeped away for them, leaving behind a land where it was there own, where it no longer mattered what others thought, they were together. Happiness seared through her bosom, and Kagome eagerly delved herself deeper into the embrace, hiding herself from all save him.

As the two pulled apart, and stared into one another's eyes, they knew, without a doubt, that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

88888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **yay! I'm done, now if I could only get my internet work, but, I guess if you're reading this, I did.

Dark Huntress


End file.
